


The Sacrafices Made to Find a Home

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drowning, F/M, Fahc Mermaid AU, GTA-verse, M/M, Mermaids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos. A city of crime sat right next to the ocean’s shore line. Many happy patrons walk down the pier and through the sand, all painfully aware of the number of bodies of both men and woman dragged down under the water’s surface. But nearly no one knows of the living bodies of four men and a single woman, who sim and dart under the water’s cool, glassy surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrafices Made to Find a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, credit for this au goes entirely to a-simple-note over on tumblr. Their au is so creative, and they have adorable art for this au, along with amazing head cannons I wasn't able to use in this story. Please, just go and check out their blog. Maybe even tell them how amazing their au is.
> 
> Here's some links:  
> http://a-simple-note.tumblr.com  
> http://a-simple-note.tumblr.com/tagged/fahc-mermaid-AU

Crime is an odd mistress, even in her home town of Los Santos. She takes as she wants, and claims many lives who fall prey to her false promises and much too true threats. 

Ray could vouch for that. Never did he think that Crime would be the only woman in his life, but she took to Ray as much as Ray took to her. Over the years, Ray has sacrificed everything for her, venue going as far to out his life in the line. With sniper on his back for work, a small dagger at his waist for protection, and a mind attuned to survival and cash, Ray had been lead to the heart of Los Santos by Lady Crime.

This town was truly a shit hole. Price of living was off the charts and mortality rates even more so. But Ray could find no other place to stay, and it all quickly became another sacrifice he would have to make. The work was plentiful for anyone with a dash of skill and a sprinkle of insanity, and the cops were as crooked as the people they shot at.

The few possessions Ray owned were all boxed up in his new apartment - not his home, his home would feel somewhere he was welcomed, and that was certainly not this place. Giving up on unpack, Ray decided to try and enjoy this new town. He walked along the beach which was luckily a 15 minute stroll from his apartment building.

The beach was probably the nicest place in all of Los Santos, despite the countless bodies everyone knew remained under the water’s waves. The sand was soft, and the water crisp and refreshing. A small pier with games, roller coaster and a ferris wheel made for a popular hang out whenever the local gangs weren’t running through with guns ablazing.

Ray let his feet drag in the sand, vans hidden in the beach’s rocks for his walk home later. His purple hoodie hung off of him, fighting the chilly spring breeze that blew in from the water’s glass top as night quickly approached. 

Breathing in the salty air and enjoying the sea’s lullaby, Ray continued to walk on idly. 

Maybe if Ray had focused more on the sights, then he may have seen the eyesore of a fish man breach the water's surface and effectively knock him to the ground.

Ray screamed, or at least attempted to. The man forced web hands over Ray’s mouth, resulting in the dripping water caught within his webs of his fingers to drip into Ray’s mouth. Ray tried to sputter a bit, squirming under the merman. This only caused the man atop of him to look down at Ray with eyes filled with wonder and curiously.

The man leaned in closer to Ray, peering down at his face in confusion as Ray struggled with the small amount of water pooling in the back of his throat due to his position. Trying to switch his focus from the water sitting in his mouth, Ray began to focus on the man atop of him.

He was well tanned with damp yellow hair. In fact, all of him was soaking, considering he just leapt from the ocean, as you do. Instead of ears, the man seemed to have fins that flapped slowly in the air. They were green with bright orange spots, and gold earrings of all types dangled from the thin membrane. Blue eyes were intently focused on Ray’s own, and they constantly darted all over Ray’s body, much like how Ray’s eyes were doing to him.

It wasn’t until a clicking noise coming in the direction of the ocean did Ray notice that another person had joined him and this fish man on the beach. This new man was much more human than the one atop of Ray, but several cuts along his neck that fluttered in the sea’s breeze assured him he was just like the man atop of him who had matching cuts.

“Gavin, what the fuck?!” The man to Ray’s side yelled. “Get the fuck off of him!”

“But Michael, he was screaming.” The more colorful of the two men - Gavin - said, accent clear in his voice. “And I just wanted a look. No harm.”

“Yes there’s fucking harm Gavin!” Michael yelled back. “He’s got to fucking breath. He doesn't have gills and you’re covering his mouth and nose!” Ray hadn't noticed the lack of oxygen until it had been brought to his attention. Gavin looked down and instantly retracted his hands. Ray took in a well needed breath as his face started to return back to its tan color from the ungodly purple Michael had come to find him as.

“I’m so sorry!” Gavin said, arms hovering unsure over Ray. “I just didn't want you screaming is all. Didnt mean to, you know, make you stop breathing or anything.” 

Ray tried to roll to his side to cough up the water that still sat in his mouth and Michael had to shove Gavin off when he didn't get the first clue.

“Look, I’m sorry about this one's mess up.” Michael said. “He’s too curious for his own good. Let’s start this over before you run screaming. My name’s Michael and that one is Gavin.” Michael put his hand out towards Ray, and gave him the true definition of a toothy grin as Michael’s shark tale slapped against the wet sand, now visible with Gavin off of Ray’s chest.

Yep. He was going to scream.

“No you don’t.” Michael said, grabbing Ray’s face, and hands once again found his mouth, but luckily left Ray’s nose uncovered.

“Look, we’re trying to be nice.” Michael said, leaning in close to Ray’s ear. “We aren’t going to hurt you, alright? If you scream you’ll only alert the others, and that’s when problems arise. So you can either play nice and chat, get up calmly and walk away, or meet the more aggressive side of our school. Understood?” Ray gave a short nod, and once again the hands were removed from his mouth.

Call it fear, shock or morbid curiosity, but Ray remained. He didn’t scream and he didn’t make a move to leave. Looking skeptical, Michael once again raized his webbed hand towards Ray. Ray shook it and as calmly as he could replied with a “Ray”.

“See, not too hard right? I’m Michael.” Michael said, once again giving a toothy smile, only making Ray pale a little bit more than before.

Ray didn’t get the chance to focus on it for too long though, as Gavin grabbed his shoulders and turned Ray to face him. Extending his hand as he had watched Michael do, Gavin waited for Ray to shake his hand. Ray shook it, but only grew more confused when the merman said nothing. Michael leaned in again to whisper “He doesn’t understand humans well. Just say you’re name like you told me so he can copy what I did.”

Ray’s mouth made a small ‘o’ before he said “Ray” with another shake of Gavin’s hand. 

“See, not too hard right? I’m Gavin.” Gavin said, smile a little forced, but emotion genuine.

Ray laughed at his antics that only cause Gavin to become confused.

‘Did I do it wrong?’ Gavin clicked and chittered to Michael.

‘No, no. You’re just supposed to say your name is all. Not the first part.’ Michael clicked back.

Now it was Ray’s turn to act confused, the two mermen clicking and chirping at each other. When they finished, Gavin quickly grabbed for Ray’s hand again and said “Gavin.” with a shake. “Did I do it right that time Michael?”

“Yeah, better.” Michael said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. If Ray wasn’t mistaken, there was something more there, but it could also be a merperson thing, so Ray let it be. He did just meet these two only ten minutes ago.

After gaining Michael’s approval, Gavin smiled, and taking the hand already in his own, Gavin started looking it over. Lifting fingers and turning it over several times, gavin clicked and chirped away.

“Hey Gavin, use english. He doesn’t know Mermish. If you want to ask question, use his language.” Michael said.

“Oh, Ray, where is your webbing?” Gavin said, flexing Ray’s index finger.

“Webbing, what webbing?” Ray asked confused.

“This webbing.” Gavin said, holding his hand up and moving his fingers apart to wiggle the webbing between them. “Where’s your’s?”

“I don’t have any.” Ray said, taking his hand back from Gavin.

Michael scoffed from the side. “Humans don’t have everything we do Gav. Tails and feet aren't our only difference.”

“I know that, Michael.” Gavin said. “Humans also don’t have gills. But why don’t they have webbing? How else are they suppose to swim? They already don’t have a tail.”

Michael gave no answer, leaving Gavin’s attention back on Ray. “Well, most people just cup their hands together and kick their legs?” Ray asked, mimicking the motion from his spot on the sand. “I don’t really know, I don't know how to swim.” Ray finished.

Ray was talking to a merman. To mermen. Late at night on the beach. He was trying to explain swimming to the. Good thing Ray sacrificed his sanity a long time ago.

“Of course you can’t swim. You don’t have a tail or webbing!” Gavin said as though it was obvious.

“No, Gavin. Humans have to learn how to swim.” Michael said.

“What, they don’t just know?” Gavin said, even more confused.

“No, Gavin look- Sorry bout this Ray. Gavin doesn’t know much. He was born in a school and before he meet our school, he hadn’t even heard of humans. He’s really still new to all this.” Michael said, looking at Ray apologetically.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Ray said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Here, we should let you go. Didn’t mean to disrupt your day with all, well this” Michael said gesturing to his lower half and to Gavin.

“No, you don’t have to go. Really it’s fine.” Ray said as the two men persons started to edge back towards the water.

“We really should be leaving.” Michael said, hand on Gavin’s back as they continued to scuttle closer to the waves. “Our school will be looking for us.

“Well, can I see you again?” Ray asked, a bit more hopeful than he’d like to have admitted. Gavin started to chip again, and Michael clicked back at him.

“You know what, yeah.” Michael said with a smile. “We could probably do that. Round this time next week work for you?” 

“I’ll make it work.” Ray said with a smile. And the two merpeople smiled back and took to the waves. After a few minutes of staring at where the two had disappeared, Ray got up and looked at his surroundings, committing them to memory. Brushing sand off of his pants, Ray began the trek back to his apartment, already looking forward to a week from today.

The three’s weekly encounters soon became a regular occurrence. From Friday to Wednesday, Ray would take jobs for money, and each thursday at around 6, Ray made his way to the same little strip of beach far away from the pier. He would hide his shoes in the rocks and slip down to the damp sand. He would be greeted by the two merpeople, and they would talk long past the sun set.

The three would talk about anything. Often times Gavin would ask Ray questiones, and Michael would listen in. 

Some nights, it would be Ray’s turn to ask the questions. Ray had learned a lot about the two. 

The two were apart of a small school that lived near Los Santos’ shore. Gavin had been born out at sea and had lived there his whole life. He lived in a reef somewhere that none of them could place. When he got lost from his first school he ended up under the pier drawing a lot of kids to come and look at all his colors. That was until the school took him away from the people and into their part of the sea.

Gavin didn’t know any english and had to learn it with his new school since they were so close to shore. It always seemed to be beneficial for all of them to learn it. Gavin also didn’t know anything about humans, and had a huge fascination about them, which lead to all of Gavin’s constant questions.

Michael knew a lot more about humans, but didn’t have enough patience to answer all of Gavin’s questions. Michael was born in a school, but got snagged in a fishing net rather young. After that, he was quickly brought to an aquarium with several other merpeople, most of which were born in captivity.

At the aquarium, Michael learned a lot about humans, watching them just like they all watched him. He picked up some words here and there and quickly became a crowd favorite for his mimicry and speech. 

But Michael - being the smallest in his tank of other shark-fined merpeople who didn't approve of the humans he liked to talk with - was constantly picked on and beaten up. No action was made to help him until some animal rights group came and demanded the shutdown of the place.

After that, all the merpeople were just let out into the sea. Some wild born and some captive born all left to fend for their own.

That’s where Michael had meet Geoff, another member of their school. Geoff was captive born and knew nothing of the ocean, so the two had stuck together.

Ray talked about his life after hearing their stories. He talked about his home in New York, and said he moved down for work opportunities. Both Gavin and Michael knew the only people who moved down to Los Santos for work were all criminals, but neither quite understood law or cared for it. If Ray was happy and healthy, the two weren’t going to complain.

At times when Ray’s paycheck could allow it, Ray would bring small gifts for the two. Mainly shiny charms and trinkets for Gavin, including a pair of gold colored sunglasses the merman constantly wore. For Michael, Ray would bring little plastic sharks. It was simply a joke, but Gavin assured Ray that Michael did keep each one and didn't let the other’s in their school go near them.

In time, Ray got to meet the school as well.

It was a slow process. Some of the school members still weary of people, and the others afraid of scaring Ray off. 

The first of the school Ray meet was Jack. Gavin and Michael had hinted at Ray meeting the school, but didn’t expect to see someone like Jack.

Both Gavin and Michael helped Jack out of the waters waves. When she got up to shore, Ray could see the dark red tentacles of an octopus that made up her lower half that had also matched her hair. She shook Ray’s hand and apologized. “I don’t normally need help, but I also usually get out near the rocks. I can grab onto the rocks, but it’s a bit more difficult to grab at the sand when the sea keeps pulling it out from underneath you.”

The four talked for hours, much longer than normal. Ray talked about himself and answered Jack’s questions. Michael and Gavin listened along, adding in their own stories and comments as the conversation went. 

When it came Jack’s turn to share, she said she had been a bit cautious of coming to meet Ray. She wasn’t too fond of humans given her past, but she would rather be calamari than let the rest of her school meet him without her deeming him safe, even if Michael and Gavin couldn’t be stopped.

Ray had cautiously asked if he could know why she was so weary of humans. Jack then explained that she had been captured by some nasty people not long back. She had lived in the deeper part of the sea, but had been caught up in a net, much like Michael. When she was pulled up on the ship, she was thrown into a slightly flooded part of the underside of the ship. People aboard the ship would constantly look at her, poke at her and such.

It had made her feel uncomfortable and cramped. If it wasn’t for a girl with red hair, Jack may have still been on that ship.

She had introduced herself as Lindsay even though Jack refused to give her her name. Jack’s arms had been crossed over her chest, and noticing it, Lindsay had taken the bottom of her shirt and ripped it off for Jack, who still proudly wore that cloth around her chest.

Lindsay told Jack how they would be docking in a small town where most of the ship's crew members would leave the ship for bars and inns up on land. She promised to come back then and unlock the door for Jack so she could escape.

Lindsay had held true to her promise and Jack was able to sneak off the side of the ship.

Before Jack was able to retreat back into the deep water, she had spotted both Michael and this Geoff - Ray had yet to meet - near the shore line arguing in english. With the little bit of english she knew, she greeted the two. She had asked if they needed help, but found they need much more than what she had originally thought, the two both lost out at sea.

Jack had stayed to help, but as the school grew, couldn’t find it in herself to leave.

After Jack’s story, Ray had asked if Jack had ever seen the girl who helped her escape.

Jack had shaken her head. She said she has seen of her, but never reached out to her. Jack had only ever seen Lindsay walking along the boardwalk with too many people for Jack to wave her down and properly give her thanks. Jack still wants to though. She says she owes Lindsay her name at the least.

It wasn't long after that that the four had to depart. The three merpeople scuffling back towards the water and Ray heading back to his apartment.

After that, Jack would join the three lads on the shore on occasion. There meetups slowly shifted more towards the rockier side of the beach, allowing Jack an easier way out of the water. When Ray knew she was coming, she would bring flowers for her to match her floral themed shirt.

Sadly, the flowers didn't last like the toy sharks or shiny charms for both Michael and Gavin. Ray wasn't able to think of a gift that could last in the water for Jack until he had seen a plastic hibiscus barrett in a convenience store. (And no, it doesn't matter if he was robbing the place at the time. He saw it and thought of Jack. She didn’t need to know how he got it.) Since then, Ray had yet to see Jack without the barrett in her hair.

When winter had blown into Los Santos, quite literally, Ray had to stay away from the beach. The nights were too cold and the streets near the beach were too busy during the day. But when the first bearable day in spring rolled around, Ray walked to the beach with a new gift for the three merpeople in hand. The aforementioned three all sat on the shore waiting for him.

It wasn’t long after that did Ray begin to notice another set of eyes on the nightly trips to the beach. 

Just eyes, nothing more, which say just barely breaking the water’s surface. They had a dark ink smeared around them that made Ray worry what hid below the surface. But seeing as the eyes made no move to come closer, Ray made his best effort to ignore them and listen to the other’s stories and jokes.

But it wasn’t long until Michael noticed them too. Instantly Michae began to chip and click, the eyes in the water going wide before once again disappearing under the water.

Ray was confused yet again by these people, but Jack caught on and had explained that that was Ryan. He was a newer member to the school, and still rather territorial. But he wouldn't bother them. He was more curious than protective, having even less knowledge than Gavin first did about humans.

Jack, Michael and Gavin each gave their two cents about the man Ray was pretty sure was still within hearing distance.

Michael had talked about how he was a very creepy man. Always up in his business and fronting. Gavin mentioned how Ryan never talked about his past. All they knew was he was born in the sea and raised there.

Jack gave the most information though when she said he didn’t speak english yet. He was learning, but he also generally struggled with Mermish, making it difficult to teach him. He must have lived alone for a long time if he didn’t know how to speak any language.

After that day, Ryan would appear on each of their weekly outings. Each night he drew a little closer into shore, but staying at least ten yards away. If he ever swam any closer, Michael would bare his teeth towards Ryan, and Jack would hit him with a tentacle when she caught him doing so.

Ryan wasn’t bothered by Rayn, more curious than anything. But he was also thankful that Ryan had yet to come out of the water, fear still lingering in the back of his mind.

Now knowing about Ryan, it left only one person Ray had yet to meet in the small little school. The infamous Geoff.

The others had all talked about him, but none gave an answer as to why Ray had yet to meet him.

It wasn’t until spring had melted into summer and the four merpeople had managed to drag Ray into the water did Ray finally get to meet Geoff.

Ray of course was scared to go in the water. Unable to swim, and Ryan the Shady Eyed Guy still swimming not far from shore. But Michael had assure Ray that he would keep Ryan at bay. And both Gavin and Jack had offered to carry Ray out into the water, both holding onto him to keep him afloat.

With the combined persistence and a pair of hot pink wing floaties, Ray waded out into the water.

Both Jack and Gavin stayed within arms reach of Ray at all times. Michael gave him a bit more distance, but not as far as Ryan was. Floating in the ocean was a lot more enjoyable than frying on the shore line, and Ray questioned how the others were able to do it for so long each thursday night. 

As ray and Gavin engaged in a splash fight, Jack had swam away a bit. Jack was clicking away and talking with Ryan and Michael, the two having been baring teeth and circling each other in the water. Which would have been just fine, if it wasn't for the slimy slither Ray felt below his feet.

It was not like Gavin’s fins which could easily be seen from the water's surface and had a rougher texture than what had just brushed up against Ray. No, this was dark under the sea’s surface. Dark and long. With wide eyes, Ray watched it’s motions. Up until a quiet “boo” was heard behind him.

Ray managed to physically jump out of the water and into Gavin’s arms. The voice that had startled him before let out a belly splitting laugh. The man laughing at him had dark hair and dark bags under his eyes. Matching the theme, and intricate pattern of black swirls and spirals traced up the man’s arms, leading to solid black hands, both which grabbed at the man’s sides as he bent over laughing.

“Geoff!” Jack scolded, (so this is the infamous Geoff) leaving both Michael and Ryan to presume throwing glares at each other while watching the spectacle.

“What?” Geoff cried. “Did you see the kid jump? That was worth it!”

“Geoff, that was rude. He can’t swim, what would have happened had he gone under while you were laughing?”

“Then I’m certain someone would have gotten him. He’s in good hands Jack, calm down.” Geoff said, dismissing her comment with a wave of his hand. “My names Geoff, and unless my school’s been lying to me, your name must be Ray.” Geoff said extending his hand out to Ray.

After the initial scare, Ray found Geoff could be actually really good company. The man loved to play tricks, especially on Gavin. He had asked Ray if he had any questions like he had had for the others, but didn't give much of a response to them. Geoff was an open book. Born in captivity, sucks ass at Mermish, hung around with Michael and eventually made a school. All matching up with the other’s stories.

Ray found out that the dark figure that had brushed against his feet was Geoff’s tail, having the lower half of a black spotted eel. That was also the reason he had yet to meet Geoff. The man had even more trouble getting up on shore that Jack did in the sand, and he didn’t want to appear standoffish or intimidating like Ryan.

After the first encounter, everything seemed to fall into place.

During the summer days, the five merpeople and Ray would lazily swim around. Michael and Ryan slowly grew more tolerant of each other, and Ryan came closer to the school. Geoff informed Ray that the two had so much difficulty getting along because Ryan was not only new, but a bigger breed of shark than Michael, and Michael was nothing more than a ball of anger and protection.

When summer drifted away and fall fell into it’s place, the six would sit at the stones right against the shore where everyone could easily chat. Gavin, Michael and Jack all able to climb out of the water, Geoff sat in a shallow pond and Ryan still a little ways away in the oceans waves that belated against the rocks.

Sitting with these five people, Ray thought more and more about how much he enjoyed their company. Michaels protection, Geoff's laughter, Jack's kindness. Even Ryan's creepiness and Gavin's constant stream of questions.

Maybe this is what love was like. A strong caring for someone else. But Ray didn't even know if merpeople were the same in the sense of love. Maybe they're love was just to make young. That was a topic Ray didn't want to breech, so he sat content knowing the others were well in their school, all appearing happy. 

Ray wouldn't ask or mention it, not wanting to make anything awkward or confusing. Another sacrifice of his own that Ray decided to make.

It was during the last week of fall when the cold winds had started to roll in from the ocean that the topic of home came up. The school’s home was apparently a small underwater cave still in the shallow water.

Gavin had said Ray should visit, only for Michael to argue he can't swim, and he would drown. Gavin retorted with Ray could boat out, and then one of the five of them could swim him into the cave while he held his breath.

“And who would swim him, hu Gav?” Michael asked. “None of us are fast and strong enough to carry Ray in there in time. Or who would you propose to do that?”

“Ryan probably could.” Gavin mumbled, clearly understanding his plan had been thwarted. 

“Yeah, that’ll be the day.” Michael said, with another one of his fond little scoffs he constantly gave the other lad.

After that, Jack had changed the topic to Ray’s home. Ray had begun to talk of his home in New York, only for Jack to say, “No, not that one. We’ve heard of that one. What about the one out here?”

“Oh.” Ray said. “Sorry, I don’t really consider that a home. It’s a well-”

“Why don’t you consider it a home?” Michael asked.

“Don’t know, just doesn’t feel like it. I mean, yes I sleep there, and I pay for it, but it just isn’t home.” Ray said to them all.

“So you don’t have a home?” Gavin asked almost sadly.

“Well, no. I still have the one in New York with all my family.”

“But you have family out here.” Geoff said from his spot in a shallow pool. “We’re your family out here Ray.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Home is where people love and care for you. Where you’re safe.” Geoff said calmly, a hand resting atop of Ray’s on the rock. “Right here, this is your home.”

Ray looked shockley down at Geoff, who’s smile held genuine. Not only did he call his place here with the merpeople his home, he said where he was loved. Ray didn't comment on it, choosing rather to enjoy the comment, even if misunderstood. Turning to each of the other’s faces, he saw they all held the same expression as Geoff, even Ryan who had poked his head far enough above the water for him to show a sincere smile, which Ray even doubted if he knew what he was smiling about.

It was the first time since moving to Los Santos that Ray realized he really did have a home in the city.

Sadly, it only made Ray dread the approaching winter even more. Unable to return to this home in the cold season.

During the winter months, Ray took on extra jobs. He had been making up a reputation in the city during his stay, and had been making good money doing so. Trying to save up money to buy a small boat so Ray could travel closer to his home where the school lived was high on his list. Even higher was swimming lessons, but those were hard to come by in the city and would probably require out of town training. Then there was the idea to return home in the spring with gifts for the five others.

All of this in mind, Ray worked hard through the winter, taking almost every job that happened his way.

But maybe he should have done a bit more background checking on his employer's, because Ray was pretty sure the job he had signed up for did not entitle him being tied up with a bag of bricks on the pier.

It was a sniping job, and they had agreed to meet at the pier before heading to the target, but apparently there was no target. Ray was the target. Having grown to big for his britches, a piece of cloth was firmly tied behind his head and weight tied around closed feet.

Ray could do nothing, struggling only making the ropes tighten and the air harder to breath. The men who hired him all looked him over one last time, checking notes and triple knotting those with long enough strands, before a kick to Ray’s back sent him off the pier.

Falling into the frigid water, Ray instantly started to move and thrash under the rope’s and water’s combined pressure. Ray tried to hold his breath, but the shock of the water’s temperature had caused him to gasp allowing water to rush past the cloth into his mouth. His glasses had been knocked of his face when he hit water, rendering him unable to see in the dark murky water.

All Ray could do was accept. Accept and reflect. Reflect on his career choices that lead him down this path. That lead him to this city. That lead him to the school of merpeople. Lead to him finding a home. Lead to a thousand different sacrifices he made along the way, none of which he would take back.

Thinking back on it, Ray wouldn’t give any of it up. Even if it meant he would live, he would have had to live without a year and a half of what he now considered more than family.

With that thought, Ray realized he would die, unable to stop his aching lungs from taking in and pushing out water. Ray felt it all happen, while the thought of his family brought him the little shred of happiness it could manage.

If only he could shred the rope around his legs and kick to the surface.

It was with that thought, Ray realized the lack of pressure around his ankles. The new pressure of hands at his side a terrifying and appreciated presence, dragging him upward. If this was Death’s grasp, then it was an odd grasp with webbed fingers. Even more odd to be moving up. For all the shit Ray has done, even Grandma Narvaez would have thought him to be dragged down at the end of it all.

It wasn’t until his barely conscious mind recognized the break of the ocean’s surface, and the air around him.

Instantly, his body coughed water and salt from his lungs, all the while trying to take in as much air as possible. A hand found his back and began to pat away. Turning his head, Ray was meet with blue eyes surrounded by dark ink. Concerned clicking was coming from Ryan, but Ray couldn’t tell what he was saying, or what he should say. His mind still focused on the current objective of breathing.

As Ray coughed more water up, and breathed more air in, the water began to part around them. Ryan swimming them further away from the pier. When Ray was able to manage shallow breaths, Ray let his head rest in Ryan’s shoulder as the older man kept swimming. 

Ray had almost fallen unconscious when Ryan had begun clicking again. Ray shook his head, still unsure of what Ryan was trying to say. Ryan lifted Ray’s head, and made an imitation of taking in a big breath and plugging his nose. After a minute Ray understood, and drew in the biggest breath he could muster just as Ryan pulled them under the water.

With his eyes and nose closed, Ray couldn’t tell where they were going, but with this much trust already invested in Ryan, Ray just let it happen.

When they once again breached the surface, the sound echoed around the room. Ray gasped for air once more, and instantly clicking a chirps filled the room followed by a clear, “Ray? Shit!” from Geoff.

Several pairs of hands all grabbed for Ray, bringing him onto a damp sandy shore. Water still rolled up under him, but the waves no where near as strong as at the beach or from when Ryan was swimming them through the water.

Ray was still taking in very shallow breaths every few seconds, up until a pair of clasped hands found his chest. Pushing and pressing, Ray was able to cough more water out of his lungs. When he turned to his side, a firm hand found his back and patted reassuringly, another rubbing at his neck and even a third reassuringly squeezing at his leg.

Eventually, when Ray was able to regulate his breathing on his own, and a small puddle of water sat near his head, the others seemed it relax a minor degree. The clicking and chirps continued, but Ray had no chance of even making out who was talking, all of their voices bouncing and echoing off the walls.

Ray was however able to make out the hesitant, “Ray?” Once again spoken by Geoff, a lot softer than before. All clicking and chirps stopped at once. Ray turned over to look at Geoff, who sat near the water’s edge. Ray went to respond, but inevitably brought up more coughing.

“Shhh, shhh. Don’t talk Ray. Here, can you squeeze my hand?” Geoff said, lending a dark hand towards Ray. Ray gave a weak squeeze but it seemed to satisfy him enough. “Okay, one squeeze for yes, two for no, alright?” Ray gave a gentle squeeze.

“Are you alright? Is it too hard to breath?” Geoff asked. Ray didn’t know which question to respond to so sat still. “Shit, one question at a time, right. Okay, can you breath?” Ray squeezed his hand and took in the biggest breath he could muster to prove his point. 

“Alright, that’s good. Are you going to be alright? Anything other than water in the lungs?” Ray gave two squeezes to that, and everyone in the room let their shoulder sag a bit with that response.

While Geoff was questioning Ray, both Michael and Ryan were chittering away with what small Mermish Ryan knew. Michael interrupted Ray and Geoff to give Ryan’s side of the story. “Ryan was swimming near the pier, because he was unable to so sleep and heard the splash in the waves. He found Ray tied under the water and struggling. Ryan didn’t know what else to do then bring Ray back here.”

The others seem content with that, and all unanimously decided Ray was not going to leave. It was clear he wouldn't be able to anyway. Too exhausted from the night's events, Ray had already begun to drift away. Not long after, four different people all found their way over to Ray. Some a bit wet, but most of them dry and all lending what heat they had to give to Ray. Geoff remained in the water, but never let go of Ray’s hand.

Come morning, Ray was a mess. He was in no state to leave the small underwater cave, but it was clear he was going to need so much more. The school all tried to do their part to keep Ray well. Jack stayed with Ray, providing the most body heat while everyone else set off gathering supplies.

Gavin and Michael came back with an abundance of twigs and lost water bottles they claimed to have found on the beach. (If Ray can steal, so can they.) The sticks were set aside to dry to later build a fire, and Ray was sat up and forced to drink some water. Ryan and Geoff periodically returned with fish throughout the day for everyone. When the wood had dried, the merpeople all tried to make a fire, Jack getting the furthest, in order to cook fish for Ray. The rest all ate theirs raw. 

Once Ray had eaten and had draken plenty of fluids, everyone one again settled in around him for the night.

This went one for about a week, Ray getting better each day, but ever so happy to be at his home. When Ray was well enough, Ryan once again swam him out of the small cave and to the shore. From there, Ray thanked the school and stumbled to the street. Calling for a taxi, Ray made it to his apartment for the night.

It wasn’t until the next day that Ray was admitted to the ER for pneumonia.

It took about two weeks, but Ray was eventually deemed healthy and sent home with a hefty bill to deal with for another day. (Seems the swimming lessons and the boat plan will have to be put on hold. Although swimming lessons might still be useful.)

That thursday, when Ray returned to the cove, only Geoff was there. Ray greeted him happily none the less. Geoff asked how he felt and Ray responded with two thumbs up. They talked about Ray’s visit to the hospital, and Ray once again thanked Geoff and his school for saving him.

Geoff was very distant. No ‘you're welcome’ or teasing jokes as normal. His blue eyes wouldn't even raise to meet Ray’s own.

“Speaking of saving- Ray. Look, you should leave.” Geoff said with a somber voice.

“Leave? It’s not even that late yet Geoff. Plus it’s spring now, good beach weather.” Ray said with a smile.

“No. I mean leave-leave, Ray.” Geoff said more sternly.

“Like for good?” Ray asked confused. Geoff nodded, refusing to meet Ray’s eyes. The rest of the group was now visible, all remaining back farther away in the ocean, all wanting to look Ray over but staring at him as though he was as fragile as fresh snow. “Geoff, I couldn’t do that. I can’t leave you, or any of the others. Plus, you said yourself that this is my home. Are you kicking me out?” Ray spoke hurtly.

“No!” Geoff yelled. “No, no no. Ray never. But, but… Home is where you’re safe Ray. You’re not safe out here. You could easily be taken in by a riptide and drown. Or hit your head on a rock when none of us are near you to pull you out. Ray, you could have died out here, had Ryan not been there. This city isn't safe for you. If you had died, none of us could live with that.”

“You think I’d be safe away from you guys? In a different city? Where literally no one gives a shit about me!” Ray yelled, tears having leaked out from his eyes as he pointed back towards the city streets. “Everyday, someone dies. Not to happy old age in someone's loving arms, but to the barrel of a gun placed cooly against their head. That's not just this city, that's every city. People die and no one will remember them other than the headline of a newspaper. Even then, some are not as lucky. I don’t want to be one of them. 

“If I had died tonight, I would have died surrounded by 5 people who honestly care for me. Whose emotions are genuine and with no ill intent. I would have died happy, knowing I was- I was home.” Ray finished, his last words nothing more than an unsure whisper. “If that’s what this even is. Cause a home is somewhere where you’re welcomed, and I don’t know if I am anymore.”

At those words, those words from a broken man who had sacrificed almost everything his life, Geoff reached out to him. Any will power forbidding him having shattered with Ray’s dissolve. The others all swam closer too.

“There are people who give a shit about you Ray, don’t think like that.” Geoff said, holding onto Ray. “We give a shit about you, hell, even Ryan gives a shit about you and he doesn't know what any of us are even saying. There is no one in this world who could live without giving a shit about you”

“You say that,” Ray said, “But all my life, no one has. That’s why I steal. I kill. No one cares if I do or don’t. The only ones that ever had are the ones that give me the paycheck and that is because they have a gain out of it all. You five, you guys have been the first to care and want nothing in return. And here I am, being pushed out.”

“Ray,” Geoff said, the others all within ten feet of the two, “We all care so dearly for you, we want the best for you. Somewhere where you are safe, and love.”

“Fuck saftey,” Ray yelled. “I’m loved right here, and isn’t that enough? Or do you not care enough to let me make my own choices. To risk my own safety, to be with you all. Cause I don’t know what I could possibly do without any of you. Fuck, I may even love you in a fucked up sense.” There it was, Ray gave up one of his sacrifices. Selfish prick. Now they certainly don't want me here.

Geoff sat stunned at the words. The others had felt the same towards Ray, but after the incident, that was one of the driving factors to try and push Ray away. None of them ever wanted to see someone they love die. And Ray lived such a risky life near them.

But that was just it. The five were ready to sacrifice their love for Ray by keeping him safe. And Ray was ready to sacrifice his safety for their love.

No one could think of words to say, but each of the remaining four in the water all pulled themselves up around Ray. Each holding onto the man, in any form of contact. 

The first to break the silence was Ryan, who calmly and uncertainty spoke in a hushed whisper to Ray he said, “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go and check out a-simple-note's blog. It's worth it. Such good art, many au, wow.


End file.
